


Best Served Cold

by Moit



Category: The Faculty (1998) RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Intolerance, M/M, Slight Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Elijah deal with some homophobia at a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Served Cold

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://honeyandvinegar.livejournal.com/profile)[honeyandvinegar](http://honeyandvinegar.livejournal.com/).

“Josh, c’mon, just leave it,” Elijah whispered, tugging at Josh’s sleeve. But Josh wasn’t one to be reigned in.

“Hold on, baby,” Josh said, batting at Elijah distractedly. “We can go just as soon as this nice young man explains why he thinks it’s acceptable to call us faggots.” The last word was spit out more than said, and the fire in Josh’s eyes met his tone.

The ignorant redneck in front of them didn’t seem fazed, however. He crossed his flannel-covered meaty arms over his chest and stared Josh down. The he leaned closer and whispered one foul-breathed word, “Faggot.”

Elijah’s world seemed to go in slow motion as Josh wrapped his foot around the back of the redneck’s ankle, and pushed the guy with his shoulder, firmly enough to send him sprawling backwards across the floor of the bar.

Josh leaned over and looked into the redneck’s dazed eyes. “Looks like the faggot just put you on your ass. Remember that.” He straightened and took Elijah’s hand. “Ready baby?”

Elijah nodded, a satisfied smile sneaking onto his face as he looked away from the disgusting mess on the floor.


End file.
